This disclosure relates to an integrated drive generator for use with an aircraft engine, for example. In particular, the disclosure relates to a means of aligning gears.
One example type of integrated drive generator (IDG) includes a generator, a hydraulic unit and a differential assembly arranged in a common housing. The differential assembly is operatively coupled to a gas turbine engine via an input shaft. The rotational speed of the input shaft varies during the operation of the gas turbine engine. The hydraulic unit cooperates with the differential assembly to provide a constant speed to the generator throughout engine operation.
One example of a hydraulic unit incorporates nested coaxial shafts, each having a gear. The gears are arranged adjacent to one another and are coupled to the differential assembly. One gear receives a variable rotational input from the input shaft, and the other gear provides a fixed rotational output from the hydraulic unit. Due to packaging constraints, gear widths and loading, the gears could undesirably contact one another during operation of the IDG.